A Callanna Getaway
by ilse23
Summary: a holiday story for Callen and Anna. sequel to Heating things up


**A/N: A Holiday story for Callen and Anna. Sequel to Heating Things up. M rated fic of what happened in Queen Pin. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was December twenty-first and Callen Anna were off for the holidays.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Anna asked as they were getting into Callen's car, once all the luggage was in.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see. All I can see it's that a bit of a long drive."

"It's a good thing I brought snacks and drinks then."

Callen and Anna were going away for a nice Christmas vacation. Callen had planned it as a surprise to Anna. Anna was okay with Callen planning the vacation but she desperately wanted to know where they were going. Callen made his way up the San Diego Freeway and drove up north, following the signs for Sacramento. Callen followed the San Diego Freeway up North until it changed over into the Golden State Freeway. Anna wondered where they were going as she noticed mountains appearing around them. Callen kept following the signs for Sacramento. Callen kept following the road until the exit towards San Francisco/Sacramento. Callen took this exit and continued on the West Side Freeway. About two hours into their drive Callen pulled off of the freeway to stop for gas and stretching their legs. After about fifteen minutes they got back in the car and Callen continued their way up north.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Come on tell me," Anna pleaded.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait till we get there."

"Fine," Anna sighed.

Anna grabbed her phone and started looking to where this freeway would go.

"And no looking it up on your phone."

"I wasn't looking it up."

"Yeah sure," Callen smirked at her.

"Okay fine I was. But only because you won't tell me."

"Can you just please wait until we get there? I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright fine. But it better be good."

"Oh it is. It's beautiful."

About three hours later they stopped in a little town to have some lunch at one of the diners before continuing they journey again. They took the exit towards Stockton/Sacramento, staying on the West Side Freeway. Callen kept following these signs. Anna still had no clue where they were going. First she thought San Francisco but that was the other way.

'Perhaps Sacramento then,' Anna thought. She was really curious to see where Callen was taking her.

Callen kept following the West Side Freeway until they came at the exit towards South Lake Tahoe. Then it hit Anna where they were going.

"We're going to Lake Tahoe?"

"Yep we are. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, it's perfect. I've heard it's really beautiful."

"Good," Callen smiled at her.

Callen took the exit onto the Golden State Highway/Lincoln Highway and followed the signs towards South Lake Tahoe. The Lincoln Highway took them through the mountains where snow was lying on the ground, but the roads were okay to drive. The Lincoln Highway changed over into the El Dorado Freeway eventually and then into the Emerald Bay Road. Callen next took the side road onto Cascade road. Their cabin was half way down the road. Callen followed the sign for the reception desk.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Lake Tahoe. How can I help you?" A friendly woman behind the desk greeted them.

"We have a reservation here, under Walinsky," Callen answered.

The woman typed the name in the computer. Ah yes I see it here. Let me just get your keys." A little later the woman returned with the keys and a map. "Your cabin is right here. You can drive your car there. The cabin has a garage and drive way. In the cabin will be a folder of all the things you can do around here. I hope you enjoy your stay here and happy holidays."

"Thank you, happy holidays to you too."

They got back in the car and Callen drove them to the cabin. Callen parked the car in the driveway before getting out. They walked around the side of the house.

"Wow, this is a beautiful view," Anna stated as she looked over Lake Tahoe.

"Yeah it's beautiful."

They walked in and came into a spacious room. It was totally cabin style with lots of wood everywhere. It looked so cozy. Around the corner from the front door were stairs leading up to the first floor. Further up ahead was the living room with a sofa, two arm chairs, a fireplace, a relaxing chair and television. On the right side of the living room, behind the sofa, was the dining table. Behind the table, at the front of the house, was the kitchen with wooden cabinets and a stone countertop. The kitchen had a stove with oven, a microwave, a dishwasher, fridge and coffee machine. From the living room and dining room they had a beautiful view of the lake on their private deck where a table with chairs, two lounge chairs and a grill stood. Via stairs they could walk down to the lake. They walked upstairs and came into the master bedroom. It was on the back of the house, with doors to the upper deck. In the middle of the bed stood an old wooden king-sized bed. The room also had a wardrobe. Adjoining was the master bathroom which had a built-in tub, a toilet and vanity with mirror. They were two more bedrooms in the house. One had a double bunkbed and a single bed, all wooden, and the other had a queen-sized bed. There also was another bathroom which had a shower and tub in one, a vanity with mirror and a toilet. On the side of the house, next to the garage, was another room with sofas and a table with chairs. In the garage also stood the washing machine and dryer. The cabin was also decorated for Christmas.

"The cabin is really beautiful," Anna stated.

"You really like it?"

Anna walked closer to Callen and wrapped her arms around his neck and Callen wrapped his arms around Anna's waist. "Yes it's beautiful, thank you for picking this and brining me here. It's perfect."

"Glad you like it," Callen smiled and kissed Anna.

"Come on, we should unpack."

Callen and Anna retrieved their luggage from the car and started unpacking. After unpacking they first went to the city center to get some groceries. After they had put all the groceries away at their cabin they changed into some warm clothes, a winter jacket, hat, scarf and gloves. Close by was a shuttle van stop that would take them to the mountain area where you could ski. They were dropped off near the Heavenly resort. They took the gondola up. It was pretty busy, a lot of people were here for skiing. They walked up to the tubing hill.

"Hey look G, I'm in Nevada now," Anna spoke as she skipped across the imaginary line where the state line sign stood.

"And I'm still in California."

Anna grabbed her selfie stick and slit her phone inside.

"Come here G, we'll take a picture."

Callen joined Anna and they took a picture with Anna in Nevada and Callen in California, the sign for the state line right in between them. Still in the same standing position Anna kissed Callen and took another picture.

"An interstate kiss," Anna joked.

"Shall I join you in Nevada too?"

"Please."

Callen hopped across the imaginary state line. "Now I'm in Nevada as well."

"Great, come on, let's go tubing."

They went to the tubing hill. They each grabbed a tube and stood in line to go up. They went up via an escalator. Once on top of the hill they each took their spot and sat down on the tub.

"Race you!" Anna called.

"You're on."

"On three….. three," Anna called and she pushed off.

"Hey that's not fair, that's not a countdown," Callen called as he quickly pushed after her.

"Haha! Catch me if you can," Anna called back with a laugh.

Anna was down before Callen.

"You cheated," Callen said as he walked up to Anna.

"Ah don't be a baby. It was fun. Come on, I'll give you a rematch."

They stood back in line and went up again. This time Callen counted down and they pushed off together. Callen was down first this time. They next took turns going on so the other could take some pictures. They also went down the zip line. It was beautiful to see the snowy landscape as they glided down. They went to a cup of hot coco at the Tamarack lodge before taking the gondola back down. They took a shuttle van back to their cabin.

"It's so cold outside," Anna shivered as they walked inside.

"Yeah, we're not used to this weather in LA."

"But the snowy landscape looks so beautiful."

"That it sure does."

Anna and Callen disappeared into the kitchen and made dinner together. They sat at the dinner table to eat once it was done. After doing the dishes Callen slipped his hands around Anna's waist from behind and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"How about we take a nice hot bubble bath," Callen whispered in her ear. He had never taken a bath with anyone but it would be perfect with Anna, he just knew it.

Just the sound of his voice like this send shivers down Anna's spine. "I'd like that."

Together they went to the bathroom where Callen let the tub fill up. He put some soap in it and he sat down in the tub. Anna got in after him and sat in between his legs with her back against his chest. Callen wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmm this is nice," Anna stated as she snuggled against Callen.

"Yeah it sure it. It's nice to just get away and relax."

"It sure is, we don't have a lot of downtime with our work."

"No we don't."

"It really was a great idea of you to get away."

"Sometimes I have really great ideas," Callen spoke with a smirk.

"Oh you." Anna tilted her head back so she could look Callen in the eye. "I'm really glad I get to spend the holidays with you."

"Me too."

"I love you Grisha," Anna spoke in a passionate voice.

"I love you too Anna," Callen replied in the same voice.

Anna lifted herself up a bit so she could kiss Callen. Callen pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Without breaking the kiss Anna managed to shift her position so she was now sitting on Callen's lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Callen slipped one of his hands in between them and touched Anna in between her legs. Anna moaned into the kiss as she felt Callen's fingers where she wanted it most. After a while Anna couldn't take it anymore and she sat up so she could fully enjoy the ride and move against him. The sounds Anna made just sounded so lovely in Callen's ears. Not long after she sat up she reached her peak. Callen quickly removed his fingers and pushed himself inside of her.

"G! Give a girl a warning," Anna screamed but her moans kinda ruined the effect.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer. Are you ready?"

"More than ready. Please, make love to me."

"Gladly."

Callen started moving as he brought Anna closer to him so he could kiss her again. They both never had sex in the bath tub but doing it in the water just felt so good. The water only made their movements better. Without pulling out of her Callen managed to turn Anna around on his lap so she was now with his back towards him. When he felt they were both getting close he moved Anna on all fours in the bath tub as he continued to move in and out of her. This position was just too get and they both came within seconds. Callen pulled out of her and sat back in the bath tub, trying to regain his breath. Anna was resting with her hands on the other end of the bath tub, trying to regain her breath as well.

"Wow," Callen breathed.

"Wow is about right, that was amazing. Might even be better than our first time."

"Yeah, I'll say."

Since they water had run cold they both got out of the bath tub and dried off. Once they were dried off Callen pulled Anna to him and kissed her again. Before Anna could register what was happening Callen had already planted her on the vanity. He kissed her deeper and he pushed against her.

"You really wanna go again?" Anna asked with a smirk, after she pulled out of the kiss.

"Definitely."

"I have no problem with that," Anna replied with a smile.

Callen kissed Anna again and he guided himself inside of her. They made love on the vanity before getting dressed and moving to the living room. Callen heated up the fire place as Anna got them a hot cup of coffee. They cuddled together on the couch as they watched TV before going to bed.

"Brrr, it's so cold here," Anna stated as she quickly crawled into bed and snuggled underneath the covers.

"Yeah, it's cold here but that makes it perfect for this," Callen replied as he crawled into bed as well. He crawled closer to Anna and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against him. "We'll just keep each other warm."

"I like that idea."

"Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Grisha."

Callen kissed Anna and Anna snuggled close against his chest. Sleeping like this was just perfect. He liked having Anna so close to him. He felt so lucky to have her in his life.

When Callen woke up the next morning Anna was already out of bed. He got dressed and went to find Anna.

"Anna?" Callen called when he didn't see her downstairs. He looked out over the deck and saw her standing outside on the dock. He put his boots on and grabbed his coat before he joined Anna outside. He quietly walked down the stairs towards the dock. On his way he grabbed a handful of snow and made it into a ball. When he was close enough he threw the ball at Anna, hitting her on the top of her back, making the snow glide down the inside of her shirt.

"Ahhhh," Anna screamed as the cold snow ran down her back. She turned around to see Callen there, barely able to contain his laugh. "Oh you think that's funny huh."

"No," Callen tried to speak with a straight face but his laugh ruined it.

"Oh it's on now mister."

Anna grabbed a handful of show and turned it into a ball before she threw it at Callen. Callen was expecting it and managed to dodge the ball. Soon they were engaged in a snowball fight, throwing snow balls at each other. They each got hit with several snow balls when it got too cold and they both went inside.

"I can't feel my hands anymore," Anna said, they were too cold from the snow.

"Let me warm them up for you." Callen grabbed Anna's hands and rubbed his hands over them and blew some hot air on them. "Better?" Callen asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. I can't believe you threw a snowball at me."

"I saw you standing there and I just couldn't resist."

"I'll get you back for this," Anna replied with a smile.

Callen smiled back at her and kissed her. They had some breakfast before going out. They went to the city center and enjoyed the ice skating rink. It wasn't so busy at the ice skating rink just yet. Anna skated away from Callen and turned up again behind Callen. Anna gave him a slight push. Callen wasn't expecting this and lost his balance. He fell down on his butt on the ice. Anna couldn't help but laugh as she saw Callen fall down.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. I kinda deserve it."

"Yes you did."

They enjoyed the ice skating rink for a while before going to see some of the other sights of Lake Tahoe.

…

Today was Christmas Eve. Callen and Anna had gone to the store to get the groceries they needed. They were going to stay in tonight and have a nice Christmas dinner with just the two of them at their cabin. It was pretty busy at the store so it took them a while to get everything. They just lounged around the cabin for the rest of the day until it was time to cook dinner. Anna busied herself with the Tefteli(Russian meatballs) as Callen went to work on the seasoned potatoes and the beans. Once the meatballs were on Anna went to prepare the dessert. She made Sharlotka(Russian apple cake). It was actually fun to stand in the kitchen together and prepare their Christmas dinner together with the Christmas music playing in the background.

Just before 7pm they sat down to enjoy the Christmas. Callen poured them both a glass of red wine.

"Here's to us," Anna spoke as she raised her glass. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

They toasted and enjoyed the Christmas dinner. It was really delicious. Once they were done they cleaned up together before Callen pulled Anna towards him and they danced together on the Christmas music.

"This vacation is just perfect," Anna said.

"Everywhere with you is perfect."

"Oh you little charmer."

"I try," Callen replied with a smile.

They stood there dancing for a while before they sat down on the couch and enjoyed the nice evening on the couch while watching a miracle on 34th street. Anna went up to bed a little before Callen. When Callen walked into the bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Finally you came upstairs, I was waiting for you," Anna spoke from her lying position on the bed.

Callen swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "If I knew this was waiting for me I would've come up earlier."

Ann lay on the bed in a short red strapless suede-like dress with white fury ends at the bottom and top. She finished the outfit with red gloves, a Santa hat and white stockings with a red bow on top.

"Why don't you come over here so you can enjoy the show?" Anna teased Callen.

Callen didn't have to be told twice, he quickly made his way over to the bed. Anna pushed him down onto the bed.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Anna put on some sexy Christmas music and danced to the music as she gave Callen a striptease. She was going very slow, torturing Callen. She took off her gloves and tossed them towards Callen. She undid her dress and slowly took it off, skimming it down her body. Callen desperately wanted to take her and toss her on the bed so he could have his way with her but he enjoyed the show Anna was putting on for him. Underneath the dress was a red lace strapless mini bustier with matching panties. Callen didn't know what was hotter, the dress of the lingerie.

"Do you like?" Anna spoke once the dress was off and she twirled around to give Callen a good view.

"Damn…."

"I hope that's a good damn."

"Definitely, damn you look hot."

"Glad you like it. Now you're a little overdress mister. Let me help you with that."

Seductively Anna walked over to the bed and sat down on Callen's lap. As she sat on his lap she could feel how excited he already was just by watching her little show. Anna took Callen's blouse off and tossed it aside. She grabbed her two gloves and tied them around Callen's wrist and tied the other ends around the pillars of the head end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Callen asked.

"Just lay there and enjoy the show."

Callen wanted to protest as Anna kissed her way down his chest. She went teasingly slow with undoing his pants.

"Anna! Please," Callen begged, it was so not like him to beg but he wanted Anna right now.

Anna realized it was cruel to tease him so she quickly took his pants, boxers and socks off. She wasted no further time and started pleasuring Callen. When she felt he was almost at his peak she released him. Callen was about to complain when he felt Anna move down on him. As soon as Anna moved down on him Callen couldn't contain it any longer and he reached his peak.

"Damn woman, you're gonna be the death of me one day."

"But you love it."

"Oh I sure do. Now can you maybe untie me."

Anna started moving a bit. "I don't know, I kinda like this, having the initiative. Maybe later."

Not much time later they were going at it hard and fast and they were close to reaching their peaks. Desperately wanting to feel his arms around her Anna undid the ties on Callen's wrist. As soon as they were free Callen turned them around so he was on top. Callen kissed Anna as he moved faster and faster. Callen moved his lips down to her neck and Anna felt her peak closing in.

"Almost there," Anna moaned.

A few minutes later they both moaned loudly as they reached their peaks.

"Best… Christmas…. Eve…. Ever," Callen spoke once he had regained some of his breath again.

"Definitely."

"Please wear something like that again next year."

"I will."

Callen turned on his side and Anna turned on her so they were facing each other.

"Merry Christmas Anna."

"Merry Christmas Grisha."

Callen gave Anna a kiss before they both drifted off to sleep. The next morning when they woke up they had Christmas breakfast together. Callen pulled a present out from underneath the table and handed it to Anna.

"Merry Christmas Anna."

"Thank you G."

Anna took the present and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold and silver jewelry set. There was a necklace with a heart pendant on it. It had a big diamond silver heart with a smaller gold heart in it and a smaller heart on the bottom edge of it with matching pendant earrings.

"G! This is beautiful, thank you." Anna leaned over to Callen and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome."

"I have a present for you too." Anna pulled an envelope out and handed it to Callen. "Merry Christmas Grisha."

"Thank you Anna."

Callen opened the letter and he found a gift certificate inside. Callen looked at it and it was a gift certificate for Ikea. Callen looked to Anna with a questioned face.

"The card never expires so when you're ready for it, you can use it."

"Thank you Anna. I will definitely use it."

"Take you time. Like I said, I never expires so you can use it whenever you want."

Callen looked at the card, perhaps it was time to buy some more furniture now that he and Anna were official. He could have her over more and they would have some more furniture to sit on and perhaps a dinner table. After breakfast they went outside and hiked through the snowy landscape. It was snowing outside.

"A white Christmas. I haven't had those in forever," Callen said.

"Yeah it never snows in LA."

"But it's perfect for here."

"Definitely."

They walked outside for about an hour before they went back inside. Anna made them some hot coco with marshmallows and they sat on the couch to enjoy it.

..

Before they knew it, it was New Year's Eve already. They were going into town tonight. They was a firework show in the town. After dinner they got changed. Anna dressed herself in a pair of black glitter hot pants with panty hose, a white button down blouse and a black jacket over it. She finished the outfit with the jewelry she got from Callen and black pumps. Callen dressed himself in a pair of dress jeans with a dark blue and grey checkered blouse and a dark blue dress jacket. He finished the outfit with brown dress shoes. They took a cab into the town and went to Thomas F Regan Memorial City Beach. On the grass in front of the beach stood a huge tent. The tent was heated and there stood several bar tables and the tent was decorated with white and gold balloons and streamers. Up front was a DJ and a dance floor so people could dance. Callen and Anna found a spot at one of the bar tables. They enjoyed the evening with drinks and snacks and occasionally snuck a dance at the dance floor. Just before midnight the waiters made sure everyone had a glass of champagne.

"Alright people," the DJ took the microphone. "It's almost time for midnight!" The DJ pressed some keys on his laptop and a giant clock appeared on the tent covers behind him. "Twenty more seconds to go."

"Ten, night, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

"Happy New Year Anna," Called told Anna.

"Happy New Year Grisha," Anna responded and kissed Callen.

They clinked their glasses and took a sip. They went outside, where also some heaters were set up, and enjoyed the fireworks show. There was a firework platform in the middle of the lake. It was so beautiful to see the lake lit up by the lights of the fireworks. Callen wrapped his arm around Anna and pulled her close. Anna rested her head on Callen's shoulder. It was just perfect right now. The new year couldn't have started any better than together with Callen.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


End file.
